von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlacht von Jena
Schlacht bei Jena. frame|BATAILLE DE JÉNA. frame|link=Plan von der Schlacht von Jena|[[Plan von der Schlacht von Jena.]] Jena (Schlacht bei).*Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Durch den Ausgang des Gefechtes bei Saalfeld am 10. Oct. 1806, war die preußische Armee in ihrer linken Flanke umgangen, und durch die hierauf mit reißender Schnelligkeit erfolgenden Bewegungen der Franzosen, nach zwei Tagen die Stellung der beiderseitigen Heere so sehr verändert worden, daß die Preußen den thüringer Wald, die in zwei großen Linien heranrückenden Franzosen aber auf ihrem rechten Flügel die Elbe im Rücken hatten. Naumburg, Jena, Kahla, waren die Punkte der ersten französischen Linie an der Saale, während die zweite längs der Elster und von Zeitz bis Neustadt und Schleiz sich ausdehnte; in Gera war des Kaisers Napoleon Hauptquartier, gedeckt von den Garden und dem Corps des Marschalls Soult. Napoleon hatte beschlossen eine entscheidende Schlacht zu liefern, und bis zum 14. Oct. früh waren seine Vorbereitungen dazu vollendet; die Höhen von Jena waren zu dem furchtbaren Schauspiele ausersehen, und die Franzosen so glücklich, diese Höhen zu besetzen, deren Wichtigkeit von preußischer Seite nicht früh genug schien anerkannt worden zu seyn. Während die französische Corps aus ihren Stellungen dem Schlachtfelde entgegenzogen, war Napoleon in Gera geblieben, von wo aus er die Bewegungen leitete. Am 13. Oct. aber brach auch er auf; Nachmittags 2 Uhr desselben Tages traf er in Jena ein, und recognoscirte sogleich, von einer der schon besetzten Höhen aus, die Stellungen seines Gegners. Unter seiner Aufsicht ließ er durch ein wildes Defilée, das Rauchthal genannt, zwischen Jena und Zwätzen, einen Weg bahnen, um Artillerie auf die oft sehr steilen Höhengipfel bringen zu können; die ganze Nacht hindurch wurde gearbeitet; von seiner Fußgarden umgeben, vor sich das Corps von Lannes, bivouacquirte Napoleon auf jener Höhe, die nachmals den Namen "Napoleonsberg" erhielt; rechts und links um ihn her war die Armee bei dunkler Nacht in vollem Marsche. Von dem Allen wußte man im preußischen Hauptquartiere nichts, oder nur sehr wenig, und auch das Wenige nur höchst unbestimmt, man war so ohne alle Kundschaft, daß der König befahl, einige Gefangene zu machen zu suchen, um von diesen über die Stärke und Stellung des Feindes etwas zu erfahren. Schon in dem Artikel Auerstädt ist gesagt worden, daß durch ein Zusammentreffen unglücklicher Umstände und falscher Maßregeln, das große preußische Heer (noch ohne Schlacht) bereits so zertheilt gewesen sey, daß ein Theil desselben zwischen Jena und Vierzehnheiligen (einem altenburgischen Dorfe) unter dem Fürsten Hohenlohe, und der andere bei Auerstädt, unter dem Herzoge von Braunschweig gestanden habe, ohne mit einander in directer Verbindung zu stehen. Ein Raum von 4 Stunden war zwischen beiden Heeres-Abtheilungen, welche so wenig von einander wußten, daß der König von Preußen erst in Sömmerda das Schicksal der hohenlohischen Armee erfuhr. So war es möglich, daß in dieser unbedeutenden Entfernung von einander 2 Schlachten zu gleicher Zeit geliefert und verloren werden konnten. Während der Marschall Davoust nämlich die Armee des Königs bei Auerstädt beschäftigte und schlug, wurde der Fürst Hohenlohe von Napoleon selbst bei Jena und Vierzehnheiligen geschlagen. Als Hohenlohe (bei dem das sächsische Hülfscorps sich befand) am Morgen des 14. Oct. nicht mehr zweifeln durfte, daß er einer Schlacht nicht ausweichen könne, entschloß er sich selbst zum ersten Angriffe; indem er sich den Angriff auf die Fronte des Feindes vorbehielt, beorderte er den General Holzendorf (bei Rödchen), in dessen rechte Flanke, und General Rüchel, der noch einige Stunden entfernt war, erhielt den Auftrag, als Reserve in der linken feindlichen Flanke (bei Isserstädt und der sogenannten Schnecke) zu operiren. ------ center| Die Schnecke, zwischen Jena und Weimar. ------ Ein dichter Nebel bedeckte das Schlachtfeld; die Heere, die sich schlagen wollten, sahen weder sich, noch ihre Batterien; doch begann früh 5 Uhr der Angriff der preußischen Kavallerie vom rechten Flügel; sie wurde zurückgedrängt und gerieth in das Kartätschenfeuer ihrer eigenen Batterie von Wolframsdorf; da wendete sie sich, durch einen braven Offizier aufs neue ermuthiget, wieder gegen den Feind, der aber in diesem Augenblicke durch die Eroberung der preußischen Batterie Steinwehr einen bedeutenden Vortheil errang; man konnte dort nichts erreichen. ----- Schlacht von Jena. ----- Doch war nun unterdessen der Aufmarsch der Preußen vollendet; auf der ganzen Linie stand man im Gefecht, das mit jeder Minute in den walzenden Nebelwolken heftiger wurde. Ueber die rauchenden Trümmern des brennenden Dorfes Vierzehnheiligen ging der Marsch der Preußen, die in der That mit Muth und Glück jetzt vordrangen. Der Augenblick des Sieges war für sie da, ein General-Angriff der ganzen Armee konnte das Schicksal des Tages ganz anders machen, als es wurde; aber vergebens sah Hohenlohe, der allein bis jetzt gekämpft, und der den großen Moment erkannte, nach Holzendorf und nach Rüchel sich um. Schon 4 Stunden hatte man gefochten; es war 9 Uhr; jetzt, nach gefallenem Nebel, sah man die Vortheile und die Gefahren; die Boten flogen den beiden säumenden Generalen entgegen; noch 4 Stunden hielt Hohenlohe aus; seine Reihen wurden immer dünner, je mehr die Franzosen frische Kräfte entwickelten; es schlug 1 Uhr, als zwei neue französische Kolonnen (vom Corps des Marschall Ney) auf dem Kampfplatze ankamen; die Richtung ihres Marsches entschied schon die Schlacht; während die eine in der linken Flanke der Preußen erschien, marschirte die andere ihnen im Rücken; ihre Artillerie trug tausendfachen Tod in die Glieder der schon ermatteten Preußen und Sachsen; da befahl Hohenlohe den Rückzug, der unter dem rühmlichen Schutze des Regiments Graf Henkel und des sächsischen Bataillons aus dem Winkel angetreten wurde. Doch schon war die Unordnung zu groß; die Truppen verwirrten sich unter einander, indem sie die Gefahr sahen, eingeschlossen zu werden, da ihre linke Flanke immer mehr und mehr umgangen wurde. In diesem Augenblicke zeigte sich Rüchel, der über Käpellendorf herkam, auf der Höhe des Sperlingsberges; der Obrist Massenbach mußte ihm den Befehl bringen, den Rückzug zu decken; doch das war dem stolzen Rüchel nicht genug; die Schlacht entscheiden wollte er; er marschirte zum Angriff; aber französische Kartätschen begrüßten mörderisch seine linke Flanke, Napoleons Reserve aus dem Centrum stürzte sich über die noch stehenden Bataillone noch wüthender her, eine gefährliche Verwundung warf den verwegenen Rüchel zu Boden; die allgemeine Flucht war nun entschieden, deren Richtung theils nach Weimar, theils nach Naumburg ging; auf dem Wege nach Weimar begegneten sich die Fliehenden aus beiden Schlachten (Auerstädt und Jena), die in der That sich selbst überlassen waren, da die meisten Hauptanführer, Schmettau, Rüchel, Möllendorf und der Herzog von Braunschweig Wunden erhalten hatten, die sie zum augenblicklichen Commando unfähig machten. Darin lag vorzüglich der Grund, daß der materielle Verlust der Geschlagenen so ungeheuer war; 200 Kanonen, 60 Fahnen und Standarten, 30,000 Gefangene, worunter 20 Generale, gegen 20,000 Tode und Verwundete waren am folgenden Tage von den Siegern gezählt, deren Verlust aber gewiß auch größer als 4100 Todte und Verwundete gewesen seyn mag, wie der französischer Bericht ihn angiebt. So ging die Schlacht bei Jena verloren, wie die bei Auerstädt *) größtentheils aus Mangel an Einheit des Willens, und alle Anstrengungen scheiterten, wenn man dem Urtheile so manches gewichtvollen Augenzeugen trauen darf, theils an Mißtrauen und an der Eifersucht der Befehlshaber unter einander: daher es wohl erklärlich ist, daß, während die Franzosen in vollen Magazinen und bei geübtem Requisitions-Talent schwelgten, die Preußen auf befreundetem Boden hungerten, als sie in die Schlacht gehen sollten, daß Hohenlohe sogar drückenden Mangel an Munition litt, und die Sachsen, ihr Schicksal ahnend, sich ihrer Verbindung mit den Preußen nicht freueten, besonders als ihnen Napoleons Proclamation bekannt geworden; und daß, was das Schlimmste war, die Unterbefehlshaber die Befehle des Oberfeldherrn nicht achteten, daß ein Rüchel es wagen konnte, auf eigene Hand zu operiren. Erfurts Capitulation, die Trennung der Sachsen von den Preußen und die Auflösung der preußischen Armee, die nur noch ein formirtes ungeschlagenes Corps (das des Herzogs von Weimar) aus Sachsen mitnahm und nun hinter die Oder retirirte, um dort sich wieder zu bilden und mit den langsam heranziehenden Russen zu vereinigen, waren die nächsten Folgen dieser unglücklichen Schlacht, in welcher Preußen Ehre und Ruhm verlor, um nach sieben traurigen Jahren beides um so glänzender wieder zu gewinnen. Zitate. Am Abend vor dem 14ten October recognoscirte Napoleon die Stellungen der Preußen bei Jena xc. Als er von der Recognoscirung zurück kam, sagte er zu dem General Savary, der ihn unter andern begleitet hatte: "Sie können schon heute Abend nach Paris schreiben, daß wir morgen wenigstens 30,000 Mann Preußen zu Gefangnen machen werden." Bulletin der großen Armee. Fünftes Bulletin. Jena, 15. Okt. Pragmatische Geschichte der Europäischen Staaten seit dem Anfange der französischen Revolution bis auf unsere Zeit, oder die merkwürdigsten 20 Jahren Europens. Herausgegeben von zwei Weimarischen Gelehrten. Gotha, bei Carl Streudel. 1811 "Die Schlacht von Jena hat die Schmach von Roßbach getilgt; in 7 Tagen ist das Schicksal eines Feldzuges entschieden, und die kriegerische Hitze der Preußen gedämpft worden. Am 13. hatte die Armee folgende Stellung: Der Großherzog von Berg und Marschall Davoust waren mit ihren Korps zu Naumburg, und detaschirten bis Leipzig und Halle. Das Korps des Marschalls Prinzen von Pontecorvo war im Marsch nach Dornburg begriffen. Jenes des Marschall Lannes kam in Jena an. Marschall Augereau mit seinem Korps hatte eine Stellung zu Kahla genommen. Marschall Ney zu Roda. Das Hauptquartier war zu Gera. Der Kaiser war auf dem Wege nach Jena; Marschall Soult hatte Gera verlassen, um mit seinem Korps in der Gegend, wo die Straßen von Naumburg und Jena sich durchkreutzen, Posten zu faßen. Die Stellung des Feindes war folgende: Da der König von Preußen im Sinne hatte, die Feindseligkeiten am 9. anzufangen, so hatte er den rechten Flügel seiner Armee gegen Frankfurt instradirt; das Centrum sollte sich Würzburg, der linke Flügel Bamberg nähern. Bereits waren alle Divisionen im Marsche begriffen; aber die franz. Armee, welche mit ihrem linken Flügel eine ausgedehnte Stellung genommen hatte, war in wenig Tagen in Saalburg, Lobenstein, Schleitz, Gera und Naumburg angekommen. Die Preußen nahmen wahr, daß sie umgangen waren; sie benutzten den 9. 10. 11 und 12. Okt, um ihre detaschirten Korps an sich zu ziehen, und am 13. war ihr Heer zwischen Kapelsdorf und Auerstädt mit ungefähr 150,000 Mann in voller Schlachtordnung aufgestellt. Am 13. Nachmittags um 2 Uhr kam der Kaiser in Jena an; von einer kleinen Anhöhe aus, welche der Vortrab besetzt hatte, beobachtete er die Bewegungen des Feindes, welche die Absicht deutlich verriethen, morgen anzugreifen und der verschiedenen Zugänge der Saale sich zu bemeistern; auch hatte dieser eine sehr vortheilhafte Stellung genommen, wodurch er die Straße von Jena und Weimar vertheidigte, wahrscheinlich in der Meinung, daß das franz. Heer, ohne sich dieser wichtigen Position bemeistert zu haben, sich nicht in die Ebne herauswagen könne. In der That schien es unmöglich, Geschütz auf eine Anhöhe zu bringen, welche kaum hinlänglichen Raum darbot, um 4 Bataillons aufzustellen, man arbeitete aber die ganze Nacht hindurch, um einen Weg durch den Felsen zu bahnen, mittelst dessen die Aufführung des Kanonen möglich ward. Marschall Davoust erhielt den Auftrag, über Naumburg vorzurücken, um die Defileen von Kösen zu besetzen *) im Falle der Feind auf Naumburg losmarschirte, oder um sich in Apolda festzusetzen, und den Feind im Rücken zu bedrohen, wenn er seine gegenwärtige Stellung behaupten sollte. Das Korps des Marschalls von Pontecorvo sollte von Dornburg aus dem Feind in Rücken marschiren, wenn er seine Macht nach Naumburg oder Jena richten würde. Noch war die schwere Kavallerie nicht eingetroffen, und konnte auch vor Mittag unmöglich eintreffen; auch die Kavallerie der kaiserl. Garde war noch um 36 Stunden Weg zurück, so sehr sie auch ihren Marsch von Paris aus beschleunigt hatte. - Aber im Kriege giebt es Augenblicke, wo dem Vortheile, dem Feinde im Angriff zuvorkommen, jede andere Rücksicht nothwendig weichen muß. - Der Kaiser ließ auf der Anhöhe, welche der Vortrab besetzt hatte, das ganze Korps des Marschall Lannes aufmarschiren. - Zu seinem Schaden hatte der Feind diese Anhöhe vernachläßigt, von wo aus man seine ganze Stellung übersehen konnte. Gen. Viktor hatte gedachtes Korps so postirt, daß jede Division einen Flügel bildete. Auf dem Gipfel der Anhöhe hatte sich unter Bedeckung des Marschalls Lefebvre die kaiserl. Garde im Viereck gebildet. In der Mitte dieser Tapfern bivouaquirte der Kaiser. Die Nacht gewährte einen seltenen Anblick: zwei große Heere einander gegenüber, eines, dessen Linie sich über 6 Stunden ausbreitete, dessen Wachfeuer die ganze Atmosphäre erhellten; das andere, dessen Wachtfeuer nur zum Theile sichtbar, auf einen kleinen Raum konzentrirt waren; auf beiden Seiten Thätigkeit und Leben; die Wachtfeuer der beiden Heere nur auf einen halben Kanonenschuß entfernt; die Vorposten hart aneinander, und fast jede Bewegung hörbar. Die Korps der Marschälle Ney und Soult waren die ganze Nacht hindurch marschirt; bei Tages Anbruch war die ganze Armee schlagfertig. Die Division Gazan war in drei Gliedern links der Anhöhe, rechts die Division Suchet aufgestellt. Die kaiserl. Garde hatte den Gipfel der Anhöhe besetzt; zwischen jedem dieser Korps waren die Kanonen aufgepflanzt. Von der Stadt und den angränzenden Thälern aus hatte man sich Zugänge zu eröffnen gesucht, um den Truppen, die nicht mehr auf der Anhöhe Platz fanden, das Aufmarschiren zu erleichtern; auch war dieses niemals für ein Heer mit solchen Schwierigkeiten verknüpft, wie in diesem Falle. Ein dichter Nebel verhüllte uns; der Kaiser musterte die Reihen, er empfahl den Soldaten auf ihrer Hut zu seyn gegen die preuß. Kavallerie, die man als so furchtbar schilderte, er erinnerte sie, daß sie vor einem Jahre zu eben dieser Zeit Ulm erobert hätten; die preuß. Armee sey Heute, so wie damals die östreichische, eingeschlossen; sie habe ihre Operationslinie, und mit dieser ihre Magazine verloren; nicht für ihren Ruhm, nur für ihre Rettung schlage sie sich; deßwegen müsse sie an verschiedenen Orten durchzubrechen suchen; der Kaiser setzte hinzu: jenes Korps, welches die preuß. Armee entwichen lasse, sey auf immer ehrlos, und seines Ruhms verlustig. Bei diesen Worten ergreift den Soldaten sein alter Muth, und ein frohes Marsch erschallt aus jedem Munde; die Tirailleurs beginnen die Schlacht, der kleine Gewehrfeuer wird heftig; so vortheilhaft auch die Stellung des Feindes ist, so wird er doch hieraus vertrieben, und die franz. Armee breitet sich in der Ebne allmählig aus, und stellt sich in Schlachtordnung. Nun setzte sich aber auch die feindliche Hauptarmee in Bewegung, welche nur zu warten schien, daß sich der Nebel legte; ein Korps von 50,000 Mann vom linken Flügel suchte den Weg nach Naumburg zu decken, und zugleich die Ausgänge von Kösen zu besetzen. Aber zu spät; Marschall Davoust war ihm zuvorgekommen. Die zwei andern Korps welche in 80,000 Mann bestanden, marschirten der franz. Armee entgegen, welche eben von der Anhöhe von Jena herabdefilirte. Zwei Stunden umhüllte die beiden Heere ein dichter Nebel, und als dieser endlich dem herbstlichen Sonnenstrahle wich, hatten die Heere sich schon auf Kanonenschußweite genähert; der linke Flügel des franz. Heeres, unter dem Befehle des Marschalls Augereau, lehnte sich an ein Dorf, und an den nahen Wald. Zwischen ihm und dem Centrum, welches das Corps der Marschall Lannes bildete, stand die kaiserliche Garde; der rechte Flügel bestand aus dem Korps des Marschall Soult. Von dem Korps des Marschall Ney waren bis jetzt nur ungefähr 3,000 Mann angekommen, die übrigen waren noch im Marsche begriffen; die feindliche Armee war zahlreich, und ihre Kavallerie im besten Zustande; sie manöverirte schnell und richtig. - Der Kaiser hätte gewünscht den Augenblick der eigentlichen Schlacht noch ungefähr 2 Stunden länger verschieben zu können, um in der Stellung, welche er genommen hatte, die Ankunft der noch abgängigen Truppen und vorzüglich seiner Kavallerie abzuwarten. - Aber er vermochte nichts gegen die ungeduldige Kampflust seiner Truppen. - Schon war er bei Hollstedt zum Handgemenge gekommen, denn der Feind hatte es versucht, einige Bataillons aus diesem Orte zu verdrängen; sogleich erhielt Marschall Lannes den Auftrag, nach Hollstedt zu eilen, um diese Stellung zu behaupten. Inzwischen hatte Marschall Soult einen Angriff auf den rechts gelegenen Wald veranstaltet. Da der rechte Flügel des Feindes einen Angriff auf den linken franz. Flügel unternommen hatte; so wurde Marschall Augereau beauftragt, ihn zurückzuschlagen. In weniger als einer Stunde war die Schlacht allgemein; 250 bis 300,000 Krieger, 7 bis 800 Kanonen verbreiteten Tod und Entsetzen; die Geschichte bietet nur selten ähnliche Fälle dar; auf beiden Seiten glich das Manövre einer Parade. Nicht die geringste Unordnung zeigte sich bey unsern Truppen; keinen Augenblick schwankte der Sieg. Der Kaiser hatte nebst seinen Garden ein beträchtliches Reservekorps um sich versammelt, um bei eintretenden Fällen Hülfe absenden zu können. Eben als Marschall Soult nach einem zweistündigen Gefechte einen Wald eingenommen hatte, der ihm sein Vorrücken erleichterte, erhielt der Kaiser die Nachricht, daß die Reservekavallerie in das Treffen eingerückt, und daß zwei neue Divisionen vom Korps des Marschalls Ney hinter der Armee angekommen seyen. Sogleich mußten alle Reservetruppen die erste Linie verstärken, welche nun mit Gewalt auf den Feind losging, und in wenig Augenblicken ihn geworfen und zum Rückzuge gezwungen hatte. Anfangs geschah dieser Rückzug, und zwar beinahe eine Stunde lang, in völliger Ordnung; aber grenzenlos war die Unordnung, als plötzlich die Dragoner und Kürassiere unter dem Befehle des Großherzogs von Berg an dem Gefechte Antheil nahmen. Diese Tapfern, empört von den Gedanken, daß der Sieg ohne sie gefesselt werden könne, stürzten sich wüthend unter die Feinde. Die preuß. Kavallerie, so wie die Infanterie, vermögen nichts gegen diesen Angriff. Umsonst sucht sich letztere in Bataillon-Quarré zu formiren. 5 Bataillone werden über den Haufen geworfen; Artillerie, Kavallerie, Infanterie gefangen. Die Franzosen kamen mit den Preußen zugleich in Weimar an, welche sie also bei 6 Stunden weit verfolgten. Indessen wirkte auf unserm rechten Flügel das Korps des Marschall Davoust Wunder. Nicht nur hielt es die feindliche Hauptmacht auf, welche auf der Seite von Kösen herannahte, sondern es schlug sie drei Stunden weit zurück. Marschall Davoust gab an diesem Tage Beweise von hohen Muth und Entschlossenheit, Eigenschaften, die den Helden bezeichnen, unterstützt von den Generalen Gudin, Friant, Morand, d'Aultanne, Chef des Generalstabes, und von seinen tapfern, mit seltenem Muthe belebten Armeekorps. Die Folgen dieses Siegs sind 30 bis 40,000 Gefangene, deren Zahl aber mit jedem Augenblicke zunimmt; 25 bis 30 Fahnen, 300 Kanonen, ungeheuere Magazine mit Lebensmitteln. Unter den Gefangenen befinden sich 20 Generale, unter diesen mehrere Generallieutenants, als der Generallieutenant Schmettau u. s. w. Man rechnet mehr als 20,000 Todte und Verwundete. - Feldmarschall Möllendorf ist verwundet; Herzog von Braunschweig und General v. Rüchel todt; Prinz Heinrich von Preußen schwer bleßirt. Nach Aussage der Deserteurs, der Gefangenen, und der Parlamentärs, ist die Unordnung und die Verwirrung bei dem Ueberreste des feindlichen Heers auf den höchsten Grad gestiegen. Unserer Seits bedauern wir den Verlust des Brigadegenerals Debilly; er war ein ausgezeichneter Soldat. Der Brigadegeneral Couroux ist bleßiert. Nachfolgende Obriste sind in der Schlacht geblieben: Obrist Berger vom 12ten leichten Infanterieregimente, Lamolle vom 36sten, Barbenegre vom 9ten Husarenregiment, Harispe vom 16ten leichten Infanterieregiment, Dullembourg vom 1sten Dragonerregiment, Nikolas vom 61sten, Viala vom 81sten, und Higonet vom 108sten Linien-Infanterieregiment. Die Husaren und Chasseurs haben an diesem Tage eine Tapferkeit bewiesen, die das größte Lob verdient. Niemals hat die preuß. Kavallerie gegen sie stich gehalten, und die Infanterie vermochte ihren Angriffen nicht zu widerstehen. - Wir reden nicht von der franz. Infanterie; längst entschieden ist sie die erste Infanterie der Welt. Der Kaiser hat erklärt, daß die franz. Kavallerie in den zwei letzten Feldzügen und in der gegenwärtigen Schlacht bewährt habe, daß sie nicht ihres gleichen findet. Die preuß. Armee verlor an diesem Tage ihre ganze Operationslinie und mit ihr jeden Ausweg zur Flucht. Ihr linker Flügel, verfolgt vom Marschall Davoust, nahm den Weg nach Weimar, während ihr rechter Flügel und das Centrum sich von Weimar nach Naumburg zurückzogen; die Verwirrung ward hierdurch allgemein. Der König von Preußen, an der Spitze eines Kavallerieregiments war gezwungen, sich querfeld zurückzuziehen. Unser Verlust besteht in 1,000 oder 1,100 Todten und in 3,000 Verwundeten. - Der Großherzog von Berg hält in diesem Augenblicke die Festung Erfurt eingeschlossen, wo sich ein feindliches Korps unter dem Befehl des Prinzen von Oranien und des Marschalls Möllendorf befindet. Der Generalstab ist mit einem offiziellen Berichte, worin alle Details dieses wichtigen Sieges enthalten sind, beschäftigt, wodurch die einzelnen Züge und Thaten der verschiedenen Armeekorps und Regimenter öffentlich werden bekannt gemacht werden. Wenn hierdurch auch die Ansprüche der Armee auf Dank und Achtung in den Augen der Nation vermehrt werden könnten, so vermag doch nichts die Rührung derjenigen zu erhöhn, welche Zeugen waren, mit welcher Begeisterung und Liebe der Soldat seinem Kaiser zugethan ist, wovon dieser mitten im Gefechte so häufige Beweise erhielt. Bei der kleinsten Stockung des Treffens belebte der Ruf: es lebe der Kaiser! sogleich alle Herzen, und jeder fühlte sich neu gestärkt. - Mitten im Treffen sah der Kaiser auf einmal die Flügel seiner Armee von der feindlichen Kavallerie bedroht; sogleich sprengte er im Galopp dahin, und befiehlt, die Stellung der Fronte zu ändern und ein Quarré zu bilden. Ueberall schallte ihm ein frohes: es lebe der Kaiser! entgegen. Die kaiserl. Garde zu Fuß konnte ihren Unmuth nicht bergen, daß die ganze Armee in der Schlacht begriffen sey, während sie allein noch müßig zusehen müsse. - Mehrere riefen: Voran! Der Kaiser hörte es; "was ist das? ruft er; nur ein junger unbärtiger Mensch kann sich erdreisten, mir vorzuschreiben, was geschehen müsse. Erst muß er in 30 Feldschlachten Anführer gewesen seyn, ehe er mir rathen will;" und doch waren es keine jungen Leute, sondern Veliten, die, von jugendlichem Feuer beseelt, ungeduldig dem Kampfe entgegen harrten. An einem so blutigen Tage verlor, zählen wir, Dank sey es der Vorsehung! beinahe keinen einzigen General unter den Todten oder den Verwundeten. - Dem Marschall Lannes streifte eine Kugel die Brust, aber ohne ihn zu verwunden. - Marschall Davoust verlor durch einen Streifschuß seinen Hut; eine Menge Kugeln hatten seine Kleidung durchlöchert. Ueberall wo der Kaiser erschien, waren ihm der Fürst von Neufchatel, der Marschall Bessieres, der Obermarschall des Pallastes, Düroc und der Obrist-Stallmeister Caulaincourt zur Seite, eben so die Adjutanten und die diensthabenden Stallmeister. Ein Theil der Armee ist bis jetzt noch gar nicht vor den Feind gekommen, und hat noch keinen Schuß gethan. ----- :[[Sechstes Bulletin der großen Armee (1806)|> > > Nächstes Bulletin. > > > ]] ----- Ein Schreiben aus Jena über die daselbst vorgefallene Schlacht. Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1806. Und Jahrgang 1807. "Als ein seit 26 Jahren ununterbrochen aufmerksamer Leser Ihrer Zeitgeschichte, liefre ich hier folgende Berichtigung einiger Anführungen der im lezten Decemberstück S. 1207 mitgetheilten Darstellung der Schreckensscenen, die mir noch immer vor Augen stehen. Es ist ungegründet, daß der Kaiser Napoleon die Nacht im hiesigen Schlosse zugebracht hat; er kam Mittags über den Markt von Süden her durch ein enges Gäßchen unter meiner Wohnung vorbei, ritt ins Schloß, wo er die Deputirten der Akademie sehr gütig aufgenommen hat, und blieb einige Stunden da. Von hier ging er gegen Westen zu, der Preußischen Armee entgegen. Mithin ist es auch unrichtig, daß er am folgenden Morgen vom Fuchsthurm aus die Anhöhen nach Weimar zu und das Gefecht überschauet habe. Er war selbst bei der Schlacht und nicht auf den Höhen, wo der Fuchsthurm steht; denn von da bis zum Schlachtfelde hat man zum wenigsten drittehalb Stunden zu reisen. In der Nacht vom 13ten zum 14ten Oct. bivouaquirte der Französische Kaiser, wie hiesige Augenzeugen, die mit auf den Berg mußten, versichern, auf einem Fleck, der Windknoll genannt, gleich über dem Landgrafenberg. Durch das eigentliche Mühlthal konnten die Französischen Truppen nicht anrücken; denn diesen engen Paß hatten die Preußen besetzt. Die Franzosen schlugen daher andre Wege ein. Sie passirten mit vielen Kanonen den Steiger, der nur bisweilen mit leeren Wagen und Karren befahren wird, weil er sehr steil ist, am Abhang eines Berges vorbeigeht, zum Theil in Felsen gehauen ist, und bisweilen durch starken Regengüsse unfahrbar wird. Wer es nicht selbst sah, sollte es nicht glauben. Zwei Stunden von Jena nach Norden zu ist eine Brücke bei dem Städtchen Dornburg; über diese zog auch eine Abtheilung der Französischen Armee zu dem entscheidenden Kampfe des 14ten Octobers. Der einstimmige Wunsch hier war, daß es zu keiner Schlacht kommen, oder, was freilich nicht deutsch klingt, daß die Französische Armee nicht unterliegen möchte. Fiel das Loos des Tages wider diese aus, so war das Unglück unsrer Stadt unabsehbar, kein Theil würde sie verschont haben. glauben Sie übrigens nicht, daß die Franzosen allein hier und in den Dörfern geplündert haben; Preußen und Sachsen thaten es eben so wohl. Es wird noch lange Zeit vergehen, ehe die wunden heilen, welche dieser kurze Krieg unserer vorher so glücklichen Gegend schlug." Augenzeugenbericht. Relation des Sächsischen Majors von Zeschau.Minerva. Ein Journal historischen und politischen Inhalts. Herausgegeben von J. W. v. Archenholz. Im Verlage des Herausgebers und in Commission bey B. G. Hoffmann in Hamburg. Jahrgang 1807. .... Den 14ten October. Früh gegen 6 Uhr traten alle Bataillons ins Gewehr und schwenkten rechts ein. Man hörte keinen Schuß, wohl aber das unausgesetzte Schreyen der sich im Thale formirenden Franzosen. Gegen 7 Uhr ward auf einmal das in dem rechts vorwärts liegenden Dorfe stehende Füßelier-Bataillon mit außerordentlicher Heftigkeit angegriffen, und unter einem ununterbrochenen kleinen Gewehrfeuer aus dem Dorfe geworfen. Zu gleicher Zeit engagirte sich mit allen vor uns stehenden Bataillons ein äusserst heftiges Canonen- und Gewehrfeuer, dessen Rauch, verbunden mit dem immer dichten fallenden Nebel, durchaus alle Aussicht benahm, und es selbst äusserst schwierig macht, das nebenstehende Bataillon zu entdecken. Das Bataillon le Coq, welches die Direction hatte, avancirte, und ich folgte mit denmeinigen. Kaum 100 Schritt vorwärts wurden wir bereits mit Grenaden beschossen, und von einen der ersten Schüsse der Patronen-Wagen meines Kanons in die Luft gesprengt. Nach einem ohngefähr halbstündigen lebhaften Feuer hatten sich sämmtliche Bataillons des Tauenzienschen Corps hinter uns gezogen, bey welcher Gelegenheit 1 Kanon vom Bataillon Zweifel, welches sich zurück, ziehen wollte, von mir aufgehalten, und neben den unsrigen auf unsern Flügel aufgestellt wurde. Vor mir stand in diesem Augenblicke noch das Bataillon v. Thiollaz in vollem Feuer. Es erhielt diese Stellung noch eine halbe Stunde, und warf sich dann auf einmal gänzlich debandirt auf mein Bataillon, und ohne Aufenthalt durch selbiges durch. Nachdem die dieserhalb verlorne Ordnung beym Bataillon in möglichster Geschwindigkeit wieder hergestellt wurde, avancirte ich im Feldschritt auf den Feind, ward aber mit einem so lebhaften Feuer empfangen, daß ich mich zurückziehen mußte, welches jedoch bey der lebhaften Anstrengung der Zugs-Commandanten nur auf eine sehr kurze Distanze bewürkt wurde. Das Bataillon macht wieder Front, avancirte nochmals, und verfeuerte während diesem abwechselnden Avanciren und Chargiren seine meisten Patronen. Da der Feind sich endlich lebhafter zurückzuziehen schien, so ließ ich nochmals im Geschwindschritt auf ihn anrücken. Kaum hundert Schritt vom Feinde erhielt jedoch das Bataillon von der auf der Erde liegenden Infanterie, und der rechts derselben stehenden Batterie ein so heftiges Cartätschen- und klein Gewehrfeuer, daß trotz aller Bemühung der Herren Officiers der abermalige Rückzug des Bataillons unvermeidlich ward. Meine Canone war demontirt, und beyde Pferde an der Verlegewaage todt geschossen; das Canon von Zweifel hatte sich bereits nach wenig Schüssen zurück gezogen, sämmtliche Zugs-Commandanten des rechten Flügels waren bleßirt, eins meiner besten Pferde, und beyde des Adjutanten von Langenau todt geschossen, und mein zweytes Pferd blessirt; das Bataillon hatte durchaus keine Patronen mehr. Die Escadron von Schimmelpfenning, welche uns unterstützen sollte, war schon längst verschwunden, und von den hinter und stehenden Bataillonen des Tauenzienschen Corps sahe man außer ein Bataillon Zweifel, welches in voller Retraite war, keinen Mann. Die Französischen Infanterie, die bereits unsere linke Flanke gänzlich umgangen hatte, rückte unter fortwährenden Feuern auf uns an, und so wurde der größte Theil meines Bataillons aus einander gesprengt, so daß sich nur ein sehr kleiner Theil Truppen mit dem Lieutenant v. Zedtwitz und v. Wutginau unter mir, und ein anderer stärkerer unter dem Hauptmann v. Einsiedel, dem Lieutenant v. Schlegel, v. Langenau, v. Bünau und v. Klopmann auf dem Schlachtfelde formirten, und nach Weimar zurückzogen. Hinter Weimar schlossen sich diese Trupps an die Bataillons von Thiollaz, v. Hund und v. Metzsch an, und verfolgten mit denselben die allgemeine Retraite nach Buttstädt. Da aber der Marsch durch die dazwischen fahrenden Equipage und durch die flüchtende Cavallerie immer unordentlicher ward, so kamen auch diese Mannschaften bey zunehmender Dunkelheit aus einander. Kurz vor Buttstädt ging durch den Preussischen General v. Pfuhl die Nachricht ein, daß auch diese Stadt schon von den Franzosen besetzt sey, und uns kein anderer Weg, als der nach Erfurth offen bliebe. Da nnn auf diesem ganzen Wege weder Brod noch sonst eine Erleichterung den Leuten zu verschaffen war, so ward blos einigemal geruhet, übrigens aber der Marsch durch die ganze Nacht fortgesetzt. Züge der Tapferkeit. Das Vaterland. Beiträge zu einer Geschichte der Zeit, Versuche zur Veredlung des Nationalgeistes und zur Erhebung der Kunst und Industrie. In zwanglosen Heften. Berlin, bei Friedrich Maurer, 1808. In den blutigen Schlachten bei Jena und Auerstädt bewiesen viele Preußen, daß sie des alten Ruhms derselben noch würdig wären. Vorzüglich zeichneten sich mehrere Officiere der Artillerie rühmlich aus. unter mehreren derselben will ich nur des Einen erwähnen. Mit seiner Batterie stand er im Anfange der Schlacht en ordre de bataille. Bald avancirte er, damit er dem Feinde größern Schaden thun könne, demontirte mehrere feindliche Kanonen, auf die sein Geschütz selbst zu richten, er nicht der Mühe unwerth hielt, und schützte dadurch die ihm zunächst befindlichen Truppen vor der Wirkung des starken feindlichen Feuers. Er hielt sich nicht nur auf diesem Posten, sondern avancirte noch mehr, bemerkte aber endlich mit Schrecken, daß sich die sämmtlich hinter ihm befindlichen Truppen schon sehr weit zurück gezogen hatten. Er theilte diese Bemerkung seinen Artilleristen mit, gab den Befehl, sich langsam zurückzuziehen; aber -- nun ergriff auch diese, die bisher mit einer ununterbrochenen Anstrengung, mit Verachtung des Todes, ihrer Pflicht nachgekommen waren, ein panisches Schrecken, sie stürzten der bereits zurück geflohenen Infanterie nach, und der brave Officier hatte die unsäglichste Mühe, sie nur noch ein Mal zum Stehen zu bringen, um die mit Gewalt andringende Kavallerie des Feindes nur von dem zu schnellen verfolgen der retirirenden Truppen abhalten zu können; nachher ergriff auch diese Artilleristen der Strudel der Verwirrung, und Gefangenschaft ward ihr Loos, aus der sich jedoch der brave Offizier noch glücklich gerettet hat. Anekdoten. Denkwürdigkeiten von Sanct-Helena, oder Tagebuch, in welchem alles, was Napoleon in einem Zeitraume von achtzehn Monaten gesprochen und gethan hat, Tag für Tag aufgezeichnet ist. Von dem Grafen von Las Cases. Stuttgart und Tübingen in der J. G. Gotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1823. frame|link=Schlacht bei Jena von Vernet|[[Schlacht bei Jena von Vernet.]] Der Kaiser erzählte, er sey am Abend vor der Schlacht von Jena in der größte Gefahr gewesen; er hätte so zu sagen aus der Welt kommen können, ohne daß man je erfahren hätte, was aus ihm geworden sey; er hatte sich im Dunkel den feindlichen Bivouaks genähert, um sie zu rekognosciren; nun einige Offiziere begleiteten ihn. Der Begriff, den man sich von der preußischen Armee machte, hielt jedermann auf der Hut; man glaubte, die Preußen seyen besonders zu Angriffen bei der Nacht bereit. Der Kaiser war auf dem Rückwege, da schoß die erste Wache von seinem eigenen Lager auf ihn; das war ein Signal für die ganze Linie; es blieb ihm kein anderes Mittel übrig, als sich auf den Bauch zu legen, bis der Irrthum vorüber war, überdieß war noch zu besorgen, daß die ganze preußische Linie, die sehr nahe stund, ein gleiches thun möchte. ----- Die kaiserl. Garde zu Fuß konnte ihren Unmuth nicht bergen, daß die ganze Armee in der Schlacht begriffen sey, während sie allein noch müßig zusehen müsse. - Mehrere riefen: Voran! Der Kaiser hörte es; "was ist das? ruft er; nur ein junger unbärtiger Mensch kann sich erdreisten, mir vorzuschreiben, was geschehen müsse. Erst muß er in 30 Feldschlachten Anführer gewesen seyn, ehe er mir rathen will;" und doch waren es keine jungen Leute, sondern Veliten, die, von jugendlichem Feuer beseelt, ungeduldig dem Kampfe entgegen harrten. Quellen. Kategorie: Jahr 1806 Jena, Schlacht von 18061014